


portrait of a young rider in love

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito's pictures were like Tsukasa's, though the double-exposure effect seemed to be less pronounced. It was a man's face, a beautiful one, framed by very long and very straight black hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	portrait of a young rider in love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to the kamen rider kink meme [here](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=42639#cmt42639)

The Hikari Photo Studio had seen many different customers walk in and out of its doors in its time: excited families taking passport photos, parents with gurgling babies and scowling children, nervous newlyweds posing for wedding pictures. And, of course, all the lost and usually confused strangers Tsukasa dragged in when they passed between worlds.

Kaito rarely came in through the front door, though. He normally just appeared draped across a couch or perched on a windowsill like he'd always been there, and he left in much the same way.

But today the door had jingled open, and Natsumi had looked up from the counter to see him leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, Natsumelon."

"Natsumikan," she said firmly. "Are you looking for Tsukasa-kun? He went out this morning."

"Ah, that's a shame." Kaito slid something small onto the counter. A camera's memory card."Could you print these for me?"

The studio had gone kicking and screaming into digital sometime in the last two years, with most of the kicking and screaming being done by her grandfather. Tsukasa barely picked up a camera these days, though he'd taken a few shots with a DSLR she'd lent him.They were still distorted, still the world's strangest double-exposures, and he'd laughed derisively before deleting everything.

"Oh? You're interested in photography now, Daiki-san?"

He chuckled. "Not really. But I get what you mean now, about only being able to really face someone through a camera lens. I guess I'll be back in... two hours? Just print them any way you like, Natsumelon."

"Natsumikan!" she insisted, though a smile pinched at the corners of her lips.

-

The first picture on the memory card was a portrait.

Kaito's pictures were like Tsukasa's, though the double-exposure effect seemed to be less pronounced. It was a man's face, a beautiful one, framed by very long and very straight black hair. His expression was serious, but the after-images left in the picture showed otherwise. She decided whoever this man was, he had a nice smile.

The photos varied wildly in subject, as if Kaito had quickly gotten bored of simply capturing a face, and his attention had wandered to other parts of his model. His hands, the necklace around his neck, a closeup of his hair, his mouth and chin. A full-body picture, of his model leaving his blue jacket draped over a chair. A sudden blurry picture of nothing in particular. She imagined Kaito had been startled by something mid-shot and lost his camera focus.

Suddenly Natsumi squeaked.

Kaito had gone back to portraits again, though this time his model's bare shoulders were clearly visible. There was an odd look on his face, a sort of embarassed smile.

Natsumi got up and locked the door to the printing room before she continued.

She'd patched up Tsukasa and Yuusuke enough times to know they were, by now, both heavily scarred from battle, despite their armoured suits. This man was no different in that regard. The rest of the pictures seemed to be various shirtless pictures of Kaito's model, and the sheer sense of intimacy in the photos made her feel uncomfortable. Like she'd walked in on something she shouldn't have. 

It wasn't really studio policy to check all their customers' photos, but Natsumi made a habit of it, since she did get the odd customer who'd need something resized or adjusted before their pictures could be printed.

She left the last few pictures untouched, not even bothering to flip through them once they were done printing. The photos leading up to those were still making her cheeks burn.

-

"So," she tried to keep her voice even. "Who's the guy?"

Kaito smiled, thumbing through the photos with an almost fond expression on his face. "Nobody in particular. I just wanted a keepsake for the road."

She remembered a cold day five years ago, when Tsukasa had all but given up hope of ever finding a place for him in the universe, her hands on his, telling him he could stay _here_. 

"You know," Natsumi said, slowly. She scrabbled under the counter for something she was sure she'd left there. "You could always ask him... if you could stay."

"With him? I don't think his family'd let me."

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"I think they might, actually." Kaito slipped the photos into the pocket of his jacket, and started to walk away. "I suppose I'll see you around."

"Hey, Daiki-san..."

He turned. "Hm?"

Natsumi raised her camera to her eye and clicked the button. "Smile!"


End file.
